The K01 Career Development Award proposes to establish a rigorous academic foundation for a research career devoted to developing and testing novel mental health services for victims of intimate partner violence (IPV). It uses the courts as a venue for identifying and engaging individuals with acute care needs, many of whom are never encountered in the traditional mental health care settings. Fundamental to this work is the commitment to creatively integrating legal, mental health services, and public health perspectives. Critical to this project is the candidate's 12-year legal professional background, coupled with 22 years of IPV work and a demonstrated ability to create linkages between settings and providers that traditionally have worked in separate 'silos'. Thematically, the K01 will foster the integration of hypothesis-driven science into the workings of the civil courts and criminal justice system with respect to recognizing the co-incidence of mental health issues and IPV. This grant provides developmental funding for a randomized controlled study in Monroe County, NY, as a demonstration site to identify mental health issues among a population of IPV victims seeking orders of protection. This project proposes to introduce a modified version of "Promote Health", previously used in medical emergency departments, into the Monroe County Family Court to assess its acceptability and utility to identify significant medical and mental health issues in Monroe County petitioners. Currently, no court staff members systematically question IPV victims about their mental health needs, or their patterns of alcohol and substance use. During the years following the K01, the PI will test the "transportability" of innovations developed in Monroe County to other court settings.